


Maelstrom

by Bluesdiva



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesdiva/pseuds/Bluesdiva
Summary: Some backstory to a larger work which will eventually be posted.Larger work posted and in progress- Poseidon's Reaper.Comments welcome!





	Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> Work of fiction. All characters other than my own belong to Kurt Sutter.

Alexandra woke sweat-covered and terrified. The room was dark- strong arms held her- a voice she didn't immediately recognize saying , "Its ok doll! It's just a dream! You're safe- I got ya, Chibs will be here in a minute!"

Tig stared at her- she'd been sleeping ever since Chibs had carried her into their quarters on the ship - laying her on the couch that was in their cabin across from the bunks or "racks" as Alexandra had called them. Chibs had been gone from the room for about 20minutes -tasking Tig with watching over her. They'd swapped off on keeping an eye on her-Max even coming down every few hrs for a status report on her condition- Chibs and Tig essentially taking two hour shifts- catching shuteye when they could. Both of them more than slightly freaked out as to how a girl of 100 lbs at best- with a cast could do what they'd seen her do in the last 12 hrs- the capper watching her climb a ladder of nearly 20 feet in the dark - in the pitching sea of the Pacific to the safety of the deck- with nothing more than a single rope potentially keeping her from certain death in the icy water.

Shaking, Alexandra stared into the shadowed face that greeted her eyes once she came fully awake. It was Tig. She was panting, trying to catch her breath, fighting to control her breathing. The dreams were back.

"What did I say? Did I say anything?" She asked- almost begging in tone.

"It's ok doll...just a night... "

"What did I say!" she nearly shouted- panic in her voice.

Tig struggled to remember- she'd suddenly started thrashing on the couch- mumbling at first- but just before she 'woke up' had shouted out- 'Oh My God! We've got wounded! "

"Then something about damage control teams. " He told her as she all but collapsed into him- crying almost violently.

Tig was at a loss at that point - all he could do was hold her tight and do his best to comfort her. Where this had come from he could only assume had to do with the events of the last day- after all they'd nearly been shot out of the sky- they'd essentially survived combat in a war zone. But what she'd shouted in her sleep had not much to do with what they'd been through he realized as her tears began to subside, slowly regaining control of herself.

"You've been through a lot the last few days- it's bound to..." Tig said once Alexandra pulled away from him- wiping her face with her hands.

"It’s not what you think."

"Ok, but you will tell me." Tig replied.

"I was on the Cole. "

"Ok, I got no idea what that means.”

"USS COLE. Yemen. Fucking jihadis. " Alexandra sighed. It had been nearly 16 years. If course it wasn't fresh in most people's minds. The door to the cabin opened revealing Filip.

“Ah- someone’s awake. Been nearly 12 hrs.” He said quietly as he made his way toward her. Tig found a switch for one of the desk lamps as a bit more light seemed like a good idea at that point. “You a’right luv?” Filip asked noticing her eyes seemed a bit puffy and red- as if she’d been crying.

“Yes. I’m fine, just need to hit the head- then maybe some chow.” She paused looking at the two men- “What time is it? Maybe mid-rats is still open?”

Tig looked wordlessly at Chibs. He’d understood some of what she’d said- he had been a Marine after all- but the Covert Spring was far from being a commissioned Naval warship- and right now Tig would bet his life that a warship was where Alexandra thought she was. Chibs simply raised an eyebrow - taking Tig's hand signal to just let it ride.

"Aye, just passed the galley-I think cook was still there - sure he could sort something out for ya." He said gently- shooting Tig his best ' we'll talk later" look.

With that Alexandra left the small room- ostensibly in search of a bathroom and some food.

Once she was gone, "Ok- wha in the hell happened?" Chibs demanded of Tig.

"Nightmare."

"And?"

"The Cole."

"Coal? Like mines?

"No. Like USS C O L E." Tig spelled.

Chibs stood silent - thinking. "Gotta be the stress of it all. She'll settle in a day or so I'll be bound."

" I don't think so. We still got her papers at the studio? When we step foot back on land maybe have Montez take a look? "

"Aye- til then- let's just try to keep things normal eh?" Chibs stomach then informed him that it was time to perhaps also get fed. "Come on Tiggy- might as well join her."

****

"Jesus." Chibs cursed. He'd found Max on the bridge, he'd left Tig and Alexandra in their shared cabin- along with a bottle of bourbon, a remedy Max had supplied after they'd eaten earlier. Max had just finished explaining the significance of the USS Cole to him.

"Why do you ask?" Max inquired seeing the look of understanding on the Scot.

Chibs considered his response as he studied the man before him. It seemed that Max had no knowledge of that particular chunk of Alexandra's past. He decided to leave it that way. "No real reason- just overheard something and got curious.I was a guest of the state when it happened - couldn't really keep up with world events." He smiled slightly and turned to leave. "Thank you."

****

The three stood on the deck watching the skyline of Seattle appear in the mist. Chibs took a moment while lighting a smoke to catch Tig's eye- leaning close he softly told Tig to make the call to Montez. He studied Alexandra - after the three had consumed the bourbon the day before - she'd seemed to have settled, she was quiet- her sleep had appeared peaceful- there had been no repeat of two nights before. He placed an arm around her shoulder, "Almost home luv. Shite's in the rearview."

" Maybe. But it still follows you. " she said quietly.

Chibs had no rebuttal. "Aye lassie, that it does." He thought to himself .

*****

It was quiet in the Tacoma Clubhouse and Chibs sat alone at a table, nursing a very fine single malt scotch. A large manilla envelope lay on the table. The Tacoma Secretary had passed it to him when they arrived. "Montez said you wanted this intel."

He'd waited until Tig had wandered off with a croweater- and Alexandra had gone to bed as well before studying the contents. Yes she'd been a member of the crew of the Cole that fateful October morning. There were also printouts of interviews of survivors telling what the conditions were in the immediate aftermath of the attack.

Alexandra it turned out was one of only two corpsman assigned to the ship- not counting the command master chief who happened to also be a corpsman, and miraculously survived as well to help aid the wounded- treating them on an exposed deck in 100 degree temperatures.It would take three days of the crew working round the clock, at one point reduced to forming a bucket brigade to bail seawater from flooded areas to keep the ship afloat. With no power, the interior of the damaged ship was like an oven, the non injured crew forced to sleeping on the open deck-until aid arrived in the form of British and U.S. Naval ships. The stench of decomposing bodies, spoiled food, fuel and acrid smoke from fire permeated the air. From what he'd learned she may have been onboard as long as 3 weeks before being airlifted out to the states to await reassignment. The events of her life, especially what had happened in the last week had certainly triggered that nightmare - but she never spoke of it other than what she'd told Tig. He swallowed hard as he'd placed the stack of papers back in the envelope and let tears fall down his face.

Tig suddenly appeared across from him, eyeing him as well as the envelope. "You ok brother?"

" Aye. I'll be alright - it's her ..." He reached for his drink and finished it- then poured another from the bottle he'd had the foresight to bring to the table with him. Chibs pushed the envelope towards Tig- silently telling him he needed to see what he'd just learned.

Chibs watched as Tig read through everything. "Jesus Christ" he shuddered as he returned everything to the envelope. He looked at his President. "Its been over 30 for me."

Chibs gave Tig a questioning look.

"Beruit." Was all he said, then took a long pull from the bottle of Scotch before standing and returning to his room.

*****


End file.
